HEROS DE PAPIER
by Shiva Rajah
Summary: OC-POV Nnoitra. Vous ne voyez pas ce que je trouve à un personnage comme Nnoitra, moi qui suis plutôt du genre à flasher sur les jolies fesses de Loz  d'Advent Chindren  ou les abdos de Dante  de Devil May Cry  ? Bonne question


_Après FF7, je m'attaque à Bleach ^_- Qui vient de dire "oh nooooooooonn !" ? Attention j'ai les noms ! Après avoir lu les mangas et regardé près de 300 épisodes dispo, le jugement est sans appel : je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de 3 personnages : Grimmjow, Renji et Nnoitra. Ce petit texte est donc consacré à notre octava puis quinta espada._

_Vous ne voyez pas ce que je trouve à un personnage comme Nnoitra, moi qui suis plutôt du genre à flasher sur les jolies fesses de Loz (Advent Chindren) ou les abdos de Dante (Devil May Cry) ?_

_Je le trouve si touchant, à se donner des airs de macho et de barbare parce qu'au fond, il n'est encore qu'un petit garçon apeuré... J'ignore qui, dans l'équipe du dessinateur ou de la maison d'édition, a eu l'idée de ce perso mais il y a fort à parier qu'il s'agissait soit d'une femme ayant une certaine expérience, soit d'un homme particulièrement lucide :)_

_Bref..._

_Ici, j'ai imaginé que le personnage pouvait s'exprimer et que, bien sûr, le pauvre ne comprenait pas les intentions de ses créateurs. Je me suis inspirée pour ce texte d'une vieille nouvelle de plus de 10 ans d'une amie à moi que certains d'entre vous connaissent peut-être : l'écrivain Claude Neix._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est très sombre_

* * *

**Heros de papier**

de Shiva Rajah**  
**

Du sommet d'une tour de Las Noches, j'observe le monde où l'on m'a cloîtré. Froid, sans vie, sans doute parce qu'il fallait me mettre dans un décor qui, d'après eux, me correspondait. Un lieu fait sur mesure, morne, triste, laid et ridicule, comme mes rêves, comme ma vie, comme mes vêtements... Comme moi, en somme.

Je suis leur jouet : un imbroglio de traits sur une feuille, une forme longiligne plate et sans vie. Un homme inventé… un héros de papier.

Je ne suis pas supposé penser, ressentir, être ou avoir été. Je dois juste suivre leur scénario, faire vibrer ou rêvasser.

_" Nnoitra ? Si on le faisait assassiner toute une tribu de hollows ? Cela mettrait du piquant."_, _" Ou non, tiens : un infanticide. c'est plus spectaculaire ! "_

_"Spectaculaire"_. Oui, c'est ainsi qu'ils appellent les montées d'adrénaline provoquées chez le lecteur.

Les lecteurs…

Des enfants avides de plonger tête baissée dans des rêves préconçus et des chimères sur mesure.

Oh ! Ils connaissent la formule, les débitants d'utopie, savent quelles sont les cordes à pincer pour faire vibrer un jeune cœur. Toujours les mêmes notes. Et, dans l'esprit de ces gamins, modelé, taillé, ciselé sur l'établi de ces revendeurs d'illusion, la même mélodie s'élève, affligeante, pesante, lassante. À tel point obsédante qu'ils en deviennent incapables d'en goûter de différentes.

Pauvres âmes qui, engourdies par le bruit de la crécelle, n'entendent plus le chant du violon…

Et moi ? Pense-t-on à moi, parfois, lorsque la plume des dessinateurs a tracé la dernière ligne du prochain tome ? Bien sur que non. Pourquoi feraient-ils ? C'est si facile pour eux. Créer un personnage et le faire jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise, jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure… Aussi longtemps qu'ils pourront admirer leur nom sur la couverture d'un livre ou à une d'une bonne critique, quelle importance qu'ils souillent le mien ?

Pour eux, je n'existe pas. Pourtant, j'ai un nom, une personnalité, une histoire et un visage présent dans l'imaginaire de millions de personnes. Dieux, anges, démons, fantômes et fées sont-ils autre chose que cela ? Non. Pourtant, des peuples entiers croient en leur existence. Pourquoi leur accorde-t-on à eux le droit d'exister, de penser, de vivre, et pas à moi ? Sommes-nous si différents ? Ne sont-ils pas nés d'une histoire, d'un pinceau, ou d'une légende, eux aussi ?

Combien de fois ai-je prié pour que la plume qui me donne vie change le cours de la destinée qu'on m'a tracée ? Jamais on ne m'a entendu.

Une fois que la lumière s'éteint et que tous abandonnent plumes et claviers, je me surprends à rêver que je vis dans un autre livre, dans une autre histoire. Mais lorsque je jette un œil sur les prochaines maquettes, je suis toujours le même : Nnoitra l'animal, le fou, le tueur d'enfants…

C'est étrange…

Ils m'ont pourtant inventé, ont choisi de vivre en ma compagnie durant des années. Pourquoi, si c'est pour me haïr à ce point ?

Parfois, certains lecteurs, littérateurs accidentels, me font vivre une autre histoire, une histoire à eux, mais c'est toujours la même chose, mon rôle ne change jamais. Jeunes potiers qui, à trop vouloir façonner leur esprit ingénu à l'image de ceux de leurs maîtres, l'ont coincé dans le tour !

J'aimerais tant qu'un jour l'un d'entre eux me fasse vivre quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de vrai, quelque chose de beau...

Mais qui serait assez fou pour lire les pensées d'un homme réinventé ? D'un héros de papier ?

FIN


End file.
